Le plus beau de cadeau
by xxtremflenoxx
Summary: Un defi avec des mot imposer ( il seront en gras dans l'histoire)


Deku sortit de la salle de bain enrouler dans une immense **serviette**. Cette dernière était toute chaude et douce. Deku était heureux d'avoir penser a la laisser sur le radiateur pendant sa douche.

Il était si bien emmitouflé dans cette douce chaleur qu'il ne fit pas attention a son compagnon qui sortait de la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat chaud a la main.

Ce dernier ne pus s'empêcher d'observer son amoureux qui ressemblait a une demoiselle pudique dans sa façon de s'enrouler le corps dans une serviette. Izuku était tellement mignon et prude.

Il se rappelle la fois ou Izuku l'avais vu regarder un film porno sans **censure**. Le pauvre vert avait faillit faire un malaise du a la gène. Mais c'est aussi ce caractère si timide qui faisait qu'il aimait plus que tout le vert.

Et il comptait bien faire en sorte de prouver a Izuku qu'il n'imagine pas sa vie sans lui.

"- Izu-chan, viens voir."

Izuku reviens dans le salon, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de son compagnon, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un pull blanc un peu trop grand.

"- Tu m'a apeller ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais t' **inviter** quelque part ce soir.

\- M'inviter? Mais ou ça? Je croyait que tu voulais te reposer ce soir.

\- Oui je sais mais comme j'ai pas mal bosser, mon patron m'a offert des place pour aller au théâtre et je me voyais mal demander a quelqu'un d'autre que mon petit copain. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne veut pas t'obli...

\- Bien sur que je veut. Mais il faut que je me change... et toi aussi."

Le petit vert partit a toute vitesse en direction de la chambre dans le but de se changer car pour entrer au théâtre, il faut porter une tenu de soirer. Mais a mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et retourna auprès de son amoureux et lui déposa un timide mais tendre baiser sur le coin de la **mâchoire**. Puis s'enfuit a toute vitesse dans la chambre.

Oui, décidément c'est vraiment comme sa qu'il aimait Izuku. Lorsqu'il prenait de mignonne petite initiative malgré sa timidité et sa nervosité maladive. Il sortait ensemble depuis 8 mois maintenant et tout leur amis avaient été surpris lorsqu'il avait annoncer qu'il sortait ensemble. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours privilégier les chose viriles. Mais il aimait l'attitude si persévérante et le coter mignon du vert. Mais il lui arrivait de faire preuve de sévérité et aussi d'une franchise a toute épreuve.

C'est pourquoi il avait fait son choix.

Il avait pris sa décision.

"- Dépêche toi on va être en retard.

\- Oui j'arrive Izu-chan, j'arrive."

Izuku le pressait pour qu'il démarre la voiture.

Tout les deux était vêtu de tenue de soirer.

Izuku ne tenait pas en place dans la voiture tant il était exciter de passer une soirer a l'extérieur avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit ensemble. Mais le boulot de héros était très prenant. Il n'y avait pas d'horaire. On pouvait les appeler a n'importe quel heure du jour comme de la nuit. Et comme les deux hommes faisait ce métier, il ne se voyait pas très souvent. De plus, comme il ne vivait pas ensemble, il ne se voyait pas énormément ces temps ci. Beaucoup de couple n'aurait put supporter si peu de temps passer en compagnie de son ou sa compagne...

Mais malgré tout, il n'y avait aucun **doute** qu'il avait une totale confiance l'un envers l'autre et que même si il ne se voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, il profitait de chaque moment passer ensemble sans jamais que leur passion ne s'essouffle.

Izuku se demandait bien a quoi pensait son compagnon. Et pourquoi il lui avait mentit en lui disant qu'il l'emmener au théâtre car il n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vue que ce n'était pas le chemin du centre ville qu'il prenait. Et pourtant, c'était au centre ville ou se trouvait le bâtiment ou il était sensée l'emmener. Mais il ne dit rien, son amant avait surement une bonne raison.

Il arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard sur une plage, a l'extérieur de la ville.

Une fois leur chaussures enlever et leur pieds poser sur le sable doux, il prit les mains d'Izuku dans les sienne et le regarda dans les yeux, légèrement angoisser par ce qui allait suivre.

"- Avant que tu me pose une tonnes de questions, Izu-chan, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de tres important."

Le vert acquiesça.

"- Izuku, je veux que tu sache que j'adore les moments passer avec toi et je sais bien que l'on ne sais pas vu des masses c'est derniers temps. Alors j'aimerais pouvoir me lever a tes coter et t'embrasser a chaque fois que je part en mission. Que toi aussi tu puisse m'embrasser avant de partir sur le terrain car on ne sais jamais si on en reviendra indemne. J'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ton étreinte a chaque fois que je rentre et avoir le **plaisir** de voir ton sourire a chaque instant ou je serais chez moi. Je ... Je voudrais te demander d'emménager avec moi. Que l'on ne soit plus séparer par les murs, les routes et la ville. Et aussi ..."

Il posa un genou a terre devant un Izuku au joue rouge et au yeux larmoyant.

"- Veut tu bien devenir mon fiancer ?"

Il sortit un anneau tout simple en argent qu'il plaça au centre de sa paume et la tendis devant le vert en baissant la tête.

Izuku n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Son cœur débordais de joie.

"- Oh mon dieu, mais bien sur que j'accepte. Tu n'avais pas besoin de concevoir un tel **piège** pour me le demander.

\- C'est parce que je voulais te faire une autre surprise..."

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide message.

BAM.

L'instant d'après, les yeux d'Izuku furent ébloui par une multitude d'étincelle de couleur.

Dans le ciel emplie d'étoile, des explosions éclairais le dôme nocturne de vert, bleu, rouge, blanc et de scintillement. Le bruit résonnais dans le silence de la plage.

La mer reflétait la lumière des illumination colorer qui se répandait dans la voute céleste.

Son compagnon lui avait offert un ... feu d'artifice priver.

"- Tu a travailler loin de la ville lors du festival, donc je voulais que toi aussi tu puisse profiter du feu d'artifice."

Izuku avait les joue baigner de larmes tant le bonheur inondait son âme.

"- Co... comment a tu fait pour..."

Il ne pu finir sa question car son attention fut attirer par une personne en **particulier** en haut des dune de sable, la ou été lancé les feux.

Des petites explosions crée dans les main de cette personne allumèrent les mèches des fusées.

Kachan.

Celui ci jeta un coup d'œil au couple plus bas et leur fit un **minuscule** sourire et un signe de main.

Puis Izuku se senti attirer dans les bras de son amant qui lui passa la bague au doigt et lui glissa dans la main une clé.

Celle de leur demeure.

A lui et a son amour.

A lui et a Kirishima


End file.
